


For The Love of Sanguine

by danithemani



Series: Daedric Rituals: Porn for the Gods [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Daedra Worship, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Dani wants to study Dremora in the way only a Sanguine worshipper would, and Stenvar is absolutely mortified.





	For The Love of Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> All parties in this fic are consensual, but this work does feature rough and occasionally reluctant sexual acts. I didn't deem it enough to be considered noncon or worth a tagged warning, but I wanted to let my more sensitive readers know.  
> Thank you for your consideration!

"You can't be serious, Dani," Stenvar said, arms folded as we sat alone in our Morthal home.

"Well why not? I'm the Lord of Castle Volikhar, I have Sanguine's Rose, I am the champion of Hermaus Mora, and I'm the leader of Ulfric's army. Am I not allowed a little leisure time?" I replied, staring across from him at the table.

"This could kill you. You don't know how these things are... I mean, can you even?" he stammered. 

"Only one way to find out."

"Dani, if something goes wrong... I won't be able to do anything."

"I'm a big boy, Stenvar. I can take care of myself," I snapped back, trying to keep my upper lip from poking out any further.

"I don't care if you're old enough to be my Da-"

"Stenvar, I am old enough to be-"

"It isn't right."

"I've spent my whole life learning about the Daedra. I know everything a mortal could learn through books and rituals. It's time for me to do deeper research."

...

"Alright, don't look at me, then. But I know how this works. I use the staff and you are my mine to control for a time, am I correct?"

He stared blankly ahead. Stenvar was in the corner of the room, his eyes looking around nervously.

"Don't tease him, Dani..."

"Answer me, Dremora."

"I am yours to command."

"When is the last time you've felt the flesh of a mortal quiver beneath you, Dremora?"

"Every time I am summoned, I taste the fear in the air."

"I am not afraid of you. I am your master. You are bound to me. But I'm not talking about fear, Dremora. I'm talking about something even more primal. I want you."

"What would you have me do?"

His voice never faltered. He stared straight ahead as I watched his chest heave under the weight of his heavy Daedric armor.

"Ravish me. Use my body for your own desires. Whatever you would like to do, do it, for your Lord Sanguine. But spare my life and do not dare touch my husband."

"As you wish."

I was quickly pushed back into the bed, my hands pinned above my head.

"Dani!" Stenvar called as he sat on the edge of his chair, terrified.

I was beginning to have doubts, maybe I spoke too gruffly, but I was met with a harsh kiss of rough lips before I had time to think. I felt a sharp nail trace down the front of my robe, slicing it open.

His mouth tasted faintly of something I could only describe as Solstheim air, ashy and thick. The spikes of his armor brushed roughly against my skin, leaving scrapes that refused to bleed.

I opened my legs and he grabbed my half-hard cock firmly in one dark hand and began to pump it.

His was the largest cock I had ever seen. I felt him push against me and felt the tip slide in, painful but bearable. His movements were slow but insistent, giving me only enough time to adjust to his girth but not enough to get fully comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
